


Don't Play With Fire

by DoctorFatCat



Series: Phan Oneshots [2]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bullying, Honestly idk what to say, How Do I Tag, I'm not the biggest fan of this work, M/M, Mentions of a Character contemplating suicide, Read at Your Own Risk, again it was written in 2015, oh my god i just tried reading this and its so bad please dont read it, past enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: Dan’s boyfriend’s the most feared guy in the entire school, but he’s out for a week, leaving Dan with a new kid who decided to make a hell out of his life: Oliver Sykes.





	Don't Play With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad written, sorry. Ignore it.  
> (This note is from 2015 and I'm cringing at 'bad written')  
> And the format is so bad ugh

**Monday**

It was the first day of my last year on school. I wasn’t nervous about it, and that was good. I wasn’t this chilled last year though. I was the tall slendery strange ‘emo’ kid who didn’t have friends and was always picked on. My bully was the worst, he would make fun of everything I did and I cried every day after school. Happily, that came to an end when Phil suddently stopped to mess with me and prohibited everyone of touching me or picking on me. I didn’t ask why, I was still afraid of him, and I didn’t have to anyway. It took him some days, but Phil came to talk to me after school and told me how sorry he was and that he did everything he did 'cause he didn’t know how to deal with his feelings. He stopped picking on me when he was sure he loved me. I wanted to punch him on the face and call him a dickhead, but I was too afraid to do it. He was strong, and the only guy on the entire school who was taller than me. I would die in a fight with him, and that’s why I never complained about the bullying.

Phil asked me if I could forgive him, and even thought I was feeling comoved by his giant blue eyes and puppy face, I told him I couldn’t and why. I told him he made a hell of my life and I was nearly giving up of it because of him. He apologized like ten times but my answer was still no. I wouldn’t give in that easy. But he made us even. He broke into the principal’s officer and used the speakers to apologize to me and admit to the entire school that he was in love with me and that he wouldn’t give up on making me forgive him. I waited for him after class. He got dettention for breaking into the principal’s office and would only leave at four. I waited on the library and went to talk to him as soon as he left the detention room.

His smile when he saw me was something that still makes my body ache for him in so many ways. He asked me why I was there and the only thing I told him was “You deserve my fogiveness. And this.” And kissed him. He’s been my boyfriend since then and I’ve been friends with his friends since then too. He protects me and no one’s allowed to even talk to me in the wrong way. Phil’s still a troublemaker, but he’s my troublemaker. I’m the only one who can make him think twice about what he’s going to do, and Phil’d never hurt me again after that kiss.

That’s why I wasn’t afraid of the first day. Phil’s on a trip to US with his family but no one would ever mess with me knowing I’m his boyfriend.

I entered the school like I always did, with a tired face. I always sleep around four when I’m on my vacation. I was missing Phil like hell. I don’t see him since like two weeks ago and he doesn’t have too many time to talk to me. He’s only coming back on Sunday, and since today is only monday, I have to stand seven days without him. Well, at least I have Pj and Chris with me.

“Hey Dan.” I heard Peej’s voice caling me. I turned to see him and Chris walking towards me.

“Hey guys.” I greeted when they reached me.

“Little sad 'cause Philly’s not here, aren’t we?” Chris joked.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him.

“Not exactly sad, you know. Just missing him.”

“Good thing he’ll be back in six days, huh?” Pj asked, poking my arm with his elbow.

“Yeah. Seven days…” I mumbled.

“Hey, did you hear that there’s a new student here? He’s apparently our age and hot as hell.” Chris said.

“Where’d you hear that?” Pj asked.

“Twitter.” He said.

“And who told you he’s 'hot as hell’?” I asked him.

“Alicia has a friend that knows him, and she was posting like one hundread pictures of him.” He said.

“Why would she do that?” Peej asked. Alicia was one of the most popular girls from here. She flirts with Phil a lot just to make me jealous and it works, even after Phil telling me he hates her just as much as I do.

“She was saying he was going to be her 'hot troublemaker’ and take her to the sunset on the beach with his motocycle.” He said, shrugging.

“She does know we don’t have beaches in Manchester, doesn’t she?” Peej laughed.

“Well, I hope…” My sentence was cut off by the bell ringing. We had the first class together, which was Biology. Now, that’s something I’m not really good at, but I decided would try this year. I have to go to university, don’t I?

We went upstairs and walked towards our biology class. Chris and Pj sat together and I sat alone on the table I usually share with Phil. Everyone was scared of Phil, and he tends to get jealous easily, so no one sat with me.

“Good morning my fellow students.” Our teatcher joked. He was nice and we all got along with him, even who didn’t get along with Biology. We are going to start the year by studying…“ Mr. Carlile was cut off by the door slamming open and a tall, handsome guy entered the room with a smirk on his face. He was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt with skinny jeans and black dirty Vans, he had tattoos all over his arms and neck. If this was the new student I was told about, Chris was not lying about him being hot as hell.

"Is this the Biology class with the teacher…” He looked down at a piece of paper on his hands. “Austin Carlile?” He had a strong accent and an unusual voice that I, for some reason, liked a lot.

“Yes. You must be Mr. Sykes. Welcome. Do you want to, hm, introduce yourself to the class?” Mr. Carlile asked him.

“No, it’s okay. They’ll all know me eventually.” He said with a smirk.

Our teacher sighed as if he was thinking “Oh please, not another troublemaker”.

“You can sit next to Dan.” Mr. Carlile pointed at me. The Sykes boy walked over me and sat on the chair by my side. I tensed up right away. I wasn’t really good at talking to people, so I wished really bad that he wouldn’t talk to me. Boy, I was wrong.

“Hey, I’m Oliver, but I would prefer if you called me Oli.” He turned to me, raising his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand and smile awkwardly.

“Daniel, but I don’t like it, so please call me Dan.” I said, trying to sound friendly.

“I’d rather moan it, but just calling is good for now.” He said with a smirk.

The room went silent. Everyone had heard that. Most people were looking at us with wide eyes, probably the same way I was looking at him. The rest of it were looking at him as if they were saying “this new kid won’t last longer.” Chris and Pj were looking at him with a 'really?’ face.

“Ex-excuse me?” I gasped. Who did he think he was?

“What? You don’t have to apologize, just let me fuck you already.”

“Mr. Sykes!” I heard Mr. Carlile shouting.

“Shut up you dickhead, I have a boyfriend.” I yelled.

“Yet I’m not seeing anyone standing up for you.” He snapped.

“Well, that’s because him… Wait, that’s none of your business. I can stand up for myself if I need to.” I snapped back.

“I’m sure your boyfriend won’t want to keep you after I have a little talk to him.” Oliver winked at me.

I looked at him perplexed. Again, who did he think he was?

“Mr. Sykes, to the principal’s office, now!” Mr. Carlile shouted.

Oliver stoop up, winked at me again and said “See you later, mate.” Before walking out of the room.

“Okay, we’ve got a problem.” Pj sighed, hiding his face on his hands.

“Phil’s going to freak out.” I groaned.

“You can’t tell him.” Chris said.

“What?” Me and Peej whisper-yelled at him.

“You know Phil. You can’t tell him while he’s in another continent. Act like everything’s fine and let him only find out when he come back.” He explained.

“I think he’s right.” Pj agreed. “If you tell him he’s going to be mad as hell and it’ll ruin the rest of the trip. We can try and keep that twat away from you while Phil’s not here.”

“More try than keep.” Chirs added.

“But Phil’s going to be mad and me when he finds out I lied.” I panicked.

“He’s going to understand after kicking the Sykes’ kid ass.” Chris said. “Don’t worry, Phil wouldn’t ever argue with you because of it. If anything you two are probably going to have rough and angry sex.”

“Chris!” I slapped his arm.

“Gross.” Peej frowned. “Anyway. He’s right. Don’t tell him. It’ll be okay. As I said, we’ll keep him away from you.”

“We’ll try.” Chris mumbled.

I bit my lip nervously. They were right about Phil freaking out. But why do I have the feeling this is not going to end well?

“Okay, I won’t tell him. And thank you for 'protecting’ me or trying to, whatever this is.” I said.

“Anytime.” Chris said cheekily.

The day followed just as started. Oliver kept flirting and messing with me until the end of the classes. He was slapping my bum and trying to kiss me forcefully. He was pratically harassing me, and I ended up telling the principal. Oli was not happy about getting dettention. The last thing he told me before I went home was “I was playing nice with you until now. You’ll pay for this, Howell. I wouldn’t come to school tomorrow if I was you.”

**Tuesday**

I was not looking foward for today. I haven’t talked to Phil last night so I was even more nervous than I’d be if I had listened to his voice. I was absolutely freaking out about the new kid. What was he going to do? That threat he gave me yesterday made me panic, but I wasn’t panicking as bad as I used to when Phil used to pick on me.  
“Hey Dan.” Chris greeted me. I wasn’t looking at where I was going, so when I turned to see him in front of me, I jumped and gasped.  
“Hey.” I said.  
“Is everything okay?” He asked.  
I shook my head, searching for Oliver with the corner of my eyes.  
“The new kid is creeping you out, isn’t he?” Chris asked, as if he could read my mind.  
“Yeah. He told me I’d regret coming to school today.” I said reluctantly.  
He frowned and put his hand on my shoulder as if he wanted to give me support. He was at least trying.  
“Hello guys.” Pj smiled as he walked in our direction.  
“Hey Peej.” We both waved.  
“Wow. Excited, are we?” He joked.  
“Dan’s a little worried today, you know. That Oliver kid is driving him nuts.” Chris explained.  
“Really? How?” Pj asked.  
“Well, aparently, he threatened Dan just yesterday.”  
Pj looked angry and worried at the same time. I knew he was trying to figure a way of helping me without involving Phil in the whole situation.  
“Does anyone knows Phil’s on a trip beyond us?” Pj asked, looking back and forth to me and Chris.  
“No.” I said with a concerned look on my face.  
“Right. Uh, Dan?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Would you risk yourself for a chance of revenge with Oliver?” He questioned me.  
“What’s the risk?”  
“You’ll have to keep going with it and not saying a word around Phil.”  
“What’s that for?” Chris asked before I even opened my mouth.  
Pj had a little smirk on his face.  
“We’ll spread a rumor that Phil’s not in this school anymore, so people won’t be scared of messing with Dan, and everyone will start picking on him again.” He explained.  
“And how the hell is that a good idea?” I nearly yelled at him.  
“Are you insane? If you hate Dan, you could just tell!” Chris said.  
“You guys are both stupid.” He said, letting out a sigh, as if he was tryig to explain the most obvious thing in the world to us. “When Phil come back and see that people were picking on Dan, he’ll try and find out why.”  
“And then he’ll break Oliver’s face! That’s amazing, Peej.” Chris said, giving a light punch on his shoulder.  
“Thanks, I try.” Pj said, smiling.  
“Okay, and what do I win with that besides bruises and an angry boyfriend?” I asked.  
“Revenge.” Pj smiled.  
“And maybe some angry sex.”  
We sat there in silence for a few seconds and suddently bursted into laughter.  
“Is sex the only thing you think about?” Pj asked Chris, slaping his head.  
“You need someone to fuck that flat ass of yours, Chris.” I said.  
“You two are just jealous of my sexyness.” He said, biting the tip of his thumb.  
“Shut up.” I said, frowning.  
“What are the fags talking about?” I heard a low voice asking on my ear. The smile on our faces faded and I looked down.  
Oliver looked amused when he saw that I wouldn’t answer.  
“So, what did I say about not wanting to see you here today?” He aked bitterly. “I told you I’d kill you didn’t I?” He said, grabbing my arm and making me look at him.  
“That’s it. Leave Dan alone, Sykes.” I heard Chris say.  
“Or what?” Oliver laughed. “You’re going to get me? You and your fag friend are going to bring your fag army to destroy me, or shove a fucking dildo up my ass?” Oliver said through gritted teeth.  
“Just leave him alone. He have no chance of fighting you, go mess with someone else.” Peej said, and I really didn’t know what to say.  
Oliver stopped for a second like he was really thinking about it, then turned to me and punched my stomatch. Chris and Pj stood up, but they weren’t able to stop the second punch that came, on my the left side of my face.  
“I’m just showing you what I can do to you. I was expelled from my old school for a reason. I don’t care about being expelled from here because of a fag,” He said, pratically spitting o my face. Chris stood between us while Peej came to me. “I’ll leave it like this for today, but don’t cross my way if you don’t want to die.”  
I made sure to remember that. Forever. He walked away after that, but my fear didn’t. Peej and Chris took me to the nurse and got some ice for my face. I wouldn’t be able to skype Phil like this. I bruise easily, so my face would be probably purple in some minutes.  
The nurse gave me permission to rest and skip my first class. Oliver didn’t bug me in the other classes, and Peej and Chris made sure that some friend of ours would sit with me in classes, or even one of them. After class, Chris came to us and told us that people were talking about it now. Everyone really believed Phil had moved schools, and some even said we’d broken up.  
I told Phil I couldn’t skype him because I was sick and didn’t want him to see me like that. I talked to him on the phone anyway. My mum saw the bruise, but I told her it was an accident, and she believed me when I said it was Chris’ fault.

**Wednesday**

Everyone knew about the rumor of Phil studying in a different school now, so they weren’t afraid of picking on me anymore. I heard a lot of whispers about me when I walked in and some guys calling me a fag and shouting threats to me. A guy shoved me into a locker, but luckily the owner of the locker, a very nice girl, let me out as soon as she got there. Another jock got my lunch money and some others hid my clothes at PE, so I had to wear the uniform for the rest of the day.  
Oliver gave me more punchs and kicks, but I already knew that crying and screaming would only make it worse, so I just let him do it and locked myself in a empty classroom to cry later. I had to wash the blood off of my face later. Peej tried to stand up for me, but that only made some guy called Andy punch him. Chris got in a fight with Andy for that.  
I sent Phil a text telling him I was too sick and had no voice to talk to him. He said he loved me and that I should rest. When he told me he missed me, I told him I missed him too. I cried myself to sleep that night.

**Thursday**

I didn’t go to school that day. I told my mum I was not feeling well, and that wasn’t a lie. I told Pj and Chris I was trying to avoid Oliver and everyone as much as I could, and they told me I really should. That made me even more afraid of friday.  
I called Phil on the phone, and fell asleep with his voice echoing in my head. I slept with a smile on my face.

**Friday**

Friday was hell. Every single guy who passed me would tell me an ofensive joke and call me a fag or pinch me. Sometimes both. Peej had to protect me in Math and Chris was protecting both of us. Only because of Peej, actually.  
Oliver tried to kiss and touch me, and I cried and found strenght to punch him. He punched me once, but had no chance of doing it again, because the coach found us and told us to get back to class.  
I talked to Phil once more. I told him I missed him more than anything, and he told me he missed me so much that he’d give me a kiss I would never forget on Monday.  
The only thing that kept me from crying was the thought that everything was over. That was the last day of that hell. I’d have Phil to protect me and give me all the kisses I wanted. But only after I had apologized for not telling anything.

**I talked to Phil on weekend, and he could tell I was in a better mood. Chris and Peej came over and we played video game together and I won almost everything. On Sunday night, I felt afraid, but when I reminded myself I was going to see Phil, I tried to sleep as soon as I could.**

**Monday**

It was a little late when I walked in, but the bell hadn’t rang yet. I went to Chris and Peej and soon as I saw them. Phil was always late, so I didn’t think he would change that today.  
“Don’t worry, okay? Phil’s going to be here at any minute, and you’ll be safe with him,” Chris said. “And then you’ll have some amazing sex, not that I care.”  
“Stop talking about my freaking sex life, Chris.” I said, punching him weakly on the arm.  
“Yes, please.” Pj said.  
“I’m scared Oliver will hurt him. What if they get in a fight and Phil get hurt?” I said, fearing for him.  
“Phil’s too strong. Oliver won’t have a chance.” Chris assured me.  
“I miss him like hell.” I sighed.  
“Dan?” Pj said in a low voice.  
“Yeah?”  
“Look behind you.”  
I turned around and saw Phil walking in, smiling as soon as he catch me. Everyone looked surprised at seeing him, but his eyes were on me. I smiled, dropped my backpack o the floor and ran to him, jumping on him and wrapping my arms around his large shoulders.  
“Jesus fucking Christ, I missed you so much.” I whispered to him.  
“I missed you so much more, Bear.” He told me. “I thought I was going to turn into a lion and explode.”  
“Turn into a lion?” I laughed, moving my head and looking at him. “Why?”  
“I just like lions.” He smiled, coming closer and kissing me on the lips. I felt like the most heavy thing in all world had left my back and the stars were coming back to the sky after a long time.  
His tongue found mine after I opened my mouth and let him in. It was the best thing ever, and I felt like the happier person in the entire world. We broke the kiss after long seconds of it.  
“I love you so much, Philion.” I smiled, hiding my face on the crook of his neck.  
“I love you just as much, Danosaur.” He said with his lips on my hair.  
“Hey Phil.” I heard Chris saying.  
“Hey guys!” He said. I moved away from him, but he kept his arm around my waist.  
“Hey, we…” Pj started, but Phil didn’t let him keep talking.  
“What happened to your face?” He asked me, already looking a bit angry. The bruise on the side of my face was still there, but really light.  
“I’m… Phil I’m so sorry.” I said, trying to hide my face on his chest, but he put his fingers on my chin and made me look at him. “There’s a new kid on school, and he-”  
“He’s been picking on Dan, and a lot of other people. But Oliver beated him up.” Chris said in a low tone.  
“Dan’s all covered in bruises.” Pj agreed.  
“What?!” Phil pratically shouted, trying to move up my T-shirt and see the bruises.  
“Phil, stop! Philip Michael Lester, you’re taking my clothes off in front of all school!” I whined.  
Phil pulled me to him in a protective and possessive way, making me feel like a child.  
“I’m so sorry I left you alone, Dan.” He whispered.  
“No no no, it’s not your fault. Don’t say that.” I told him, touching his cheeks with my fingers and kissing his other one.  
“Where’s this Oliver? I’m going to kill him!” He roared.  
“Who, me?” I heard a raspy voice asking behind us. Phil let me go and turned to him in the same moment. “It’ll be really cute for me to see you trying to kill me.” He smiled. “But it makes me really angry how you were touching my favorite fag.”  
“What did you say about Dan?” Phil shouted, taking a step toward Oliver and punching him on the face and on the stomatch right after. “Did you really think you’d get away with hitting my boyfriend? Who do you think you are?” He said, kicking him. “How long did you think this would last?” Phil asked.  
Oliver stoop up, and Phil told Pj and Chris to protect me from the punches that would be trown.  
“This is sempiternal, bitch.” Oliver said and punched Phil on the face.  
“No!” I shouted, trying to get to him, but Pj held me.  
“I’ll get rid of you and then fuck your precious boyfriend as much as I can.” He laughed.  
“How dare you?!” Phil groaned, running to Oliver and colliding with him, making them both fall to the floor. “I won’t let you hurt him anymore. This is my school, you twat.” He said, punching and kicking his ribs. Oliver screamed in pain.  
“You weren’t here to protect him when I made him cry over my fists.” He snapped back, punching Phil’s face and making his nose bleed.  
“NO! LET ME GET TO PHIL! DON’T HURT HIM!” I screamed, trying to get to him as much as I could.  
“Don’t let him come any closer!” Phil screamed back before another punch got to him.  
I bit Pj’s arm and Chris’ neck to make myself free. When they let me go, I ran to Oliver and Phil and pulled the first one off of my boyfriend.  
“I don’t fucking care about you beating me up, but no one hurts my boyfriend!” I shouted before kicking him on the balls. I pushed him to the floor and kicked his ribs and stomatch. “Don’t you ever touch my Phil.” I shouted to him.  
“Dan, stop!” I heard Chris saying. I didn’t listen though. I was deep in my own anger.  
“I won’t let you hurt me or any of my friends anymore!” I shouted.  
“Danosaur, stop, please.” Phil said in a soft voice, wrapping his arms around me and making me move away from the boy on the floor. I melted against him, letting him move me.  
“I’m sorry.” I whispered to him. “I don’t like to see people hurting you.”  
“It’s okay, Bear.” He smiled. He was still covered on his own blood. “I’m proud of you.”  
I smiled and hugged him tightly.  
“You always protect me, so I thought I could reward the favor.” I said to him.  
Phil kissed my head.  
“And I’m more than thankful.” He whispered. “Now, I’m going to stop this freaking blood, and then, we’re going to talk about why didn’t you tell me about this whole thing, you spoon.”  
“Well… Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact: I finished writing this at my beach house at night, and I was in the room I was sharing with my cousins and asked them what they thought about a story ending with "Well... shit." And one of my cousins said "Well I once read a book that ended mid-phrase."  
> Okay so, just fact, no fun.


End file.
